


With My Life

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Detective Erwin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Gun Violence, Hotel Sex, Human Trafficking, Non-Consensual Groping, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: As we head back to the country of Ostani, we follow the story of an old bodyguard who resigned his role to protect the Curtis family. It's been two years since Erwin began his journey as a detective now, and things have just begun to go downhill.Erwin Smith made it his life duty to protect the innocent, no matter the cost. So when he is assigned to a new case involving human trafficking, he finds he got so much more than he signed up for. But despite new developments within the case, he still had a job to do, and he couldn't afford to be distracted.(Y/N) (L/N), was a secretary at the quickly rising Jaeger Enterprise. She never imagined she'd be noticed when she had such a simple job of answering phone calls and booking appointments. But when the CEO Zeke Jaeger begins to take interest Erwin steps in.As the two lives intertwine they have to work together to bring down Zeke who had been getting away with his once-private criminal activity for years. But it's not easy when (Y/N) becomes the new target.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Around the Corner

~(Y/N)~

The rain came pouring down as I walked along the sidewalk. It was dark, the sun had already set and I was alone. I had decided to stay late at work which led me here in this predicament.

My heart raced when hearing the patters of footsteps follow close behind. Picking up the pace, I turned the corner sharply, then turned again as I enter my apartment.

I hid in the lobby behind the desk when my landlord saw me. She could tell how spooked I was and had me sit behind the desk beside her. We waiting wondering if the person following me would enter but as time went on she told me it was safe. I knew I had been followed because they turned every corner I turned, crossed every street I did since leaving work. It was no coincidence.

Still startled by the almost encounter, I slowly stand up and let out a long sigh. "Thanks, Lucinda" I mutter.

"No problem seems to be getting worse out there. Did you hear on 7th a woman went missing?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's been all over the news. Work even posted some missing flyers on the bulletin board," I explain.

Lucinda shook her head, displeased by all that was going on. "Truly a scary world we're living in, I would suggest walking home with someone if this keeps up, or not staying so late,"

"I know, I know, thanks again, and have a good night," I say as I begin heading towards the stairs. Beginning to feel a little better as I slowly ascended the stairs, I didn't bother to look down. Once I was in my apartment I locked the doors and flicked the lights on.

Thankfully the apartment was the way I left it, then a soft 'mew' resonated from my right causing me to look down. My orange tabby named Mango was rubbing against my leg. "Hey girl, how was your day?" I whisper, falling to my knees, I scratch the spot under her chin, she begins to purr softly as she continued receiving affection.

Sighing I lean against my door now letting the exhaustion get to me. _I need a vacation soon._ Tossing my bag to the side I slowly start to get back up and walk over to the kitchen. I made myself a small dinner before getting ready for bed about an hour later.

But before I got into bed, I decided to go look out my window at the city. San Ascord didn't use to be this sketchy, but since building the harbor a few years back, drug cartels and traffickers started bringing things in and crime rates started to rise as the city became more populated.

So now, the city rang with police sirens, but I've gotten used to it. Although tonight was the first night I had ever been followed, I was careful before. I never usually went home this late and if I did I was usually with a friend but tonight...was the one night I shouldn't have walked home alone.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I heard the sounds of people shouting from my window. Not to mention my alarm clock had been going off as well. Sitting up in my bed, I rub my eyes then slowly slip out of bed.

Preparing for another day of work, I had my tv on in the background. While brushing my teeth I turn to watch the news; the title read 'Another Woman goes Missing'. I watched as they explained the situation and the family talked about their child.

Once I had finished I shut my tv off and prepare to leave. Once exiting my building I had to weave through the crowd of reporters and random citizens. But after catching a glimpse of one of the reporters I found that it was the same one on my TV.

I would've been able to tell where they were if I could see the background but they were surrounded by people. _I wonder if it's one of the girls within my building._ I raise my hand trying to flag down a cab to head to work but none seemed to be available.

I stood there for a good few minutes and nearly gave up until a black car came pulling up. The back passenger window rolled down and there I saw my blonde cocky boss. Zeke Jaeger.

"Hey gorgeous, need a ride?" he asks. 


	2. The New Case

~Erwin~

I sat at my desk feeling exhausted, paperwork was kicking my ass, but that was the task at hand and had been for the past few weeks. The chief assigned me to desk work after having lost a partner and close friend. I was in no mood to take on new cases, not right now. Or so I thought.

A folder fell onto my desk with a loud thud, it looked heavy. _Must be a big case...I used to like those._ "Need them put up?" I ask.

The man before shook his head. Chief Ackerman, he had been stationed at our precinct for two years now, after resigning from the Curtis family, same as me. He was a hard ass, but good at what he did, that was the only reason I came here to work for him. Or at least that what he knew. His arms were crossed as he stood tall, "Got you a new case," he says.

I shake my head as I look at the tab, then pushing it away from me I glance back up at the old man. "No thanks, I can't right now," I mutter.

"Erwin, it's been almost a month since the passing of Mike. I can't keep one of my best detectives on desk duty. Besides right now it's undercover, you are to look after a girl we believe will be the next victim. Plus if you really don't want to do this alone we can assign Levi as your new par-"

"No- no new partners," I interrupt.

"Okay but still, I want you to take this case."

Finally opening the file there was a picture of a blonde man with glasses at the very top of the pile. "Zeke Jaeger, CEO of Jaeger Enterprise, he's our number one suspect for a rather large human trafficking ring. We suspect he's been hiring people to kidnap women. We don't have definitive evidence that he is running it but we'd like you to keep an eye on him while also protecting," Kenny trails off as I pull the picture of the girl out from under Zeke's picture.

She was rather photogenic, almost angelic. "(Y/N) (L/N), she works with event planners, basically works around Zeke's schedule. We want you to become her intern because they are hiring for that position. Then that way you'll be able to watch Zeke and protect her,"

"Has Zeke shown any signs that he's going after her next?" I ask.

"I've questioned some of his employees, and they've said that he has taken a lot of interest in Miss (L/N) since he promoted her," Kenny answers.

I let out a sigh and close the folder, "I don't know chief,"

"Please Erwin, you can't let the death of your comrade keep you from doing your job, I know it sucks but I'm sure Mike wouldn't want you moping around doing paperwork all day," Kenny mutters.

I couldn't say no now, because he had a point, a valid one. Letting out another sigh, my hands run down my face, "Fine,"

"Good, you start today, I already set up your schedule for an interview. You leave in an hour," he says, then leaning over my desk he hands me my gun. After he left, I began going through the folder and familiarized myself with the information inside.

_(Y/N) (L/N), she was 25 and had been working at Jaeger Enterprise for about three years now. She was promoted a few months back, she used to work in a cubical but now was basically Zeke's assistant when his brother Eren wasn't around._

Flipping through the pages I got to know this woman, it wasn't my first case where I had to multitask but it had been a while. I glance up at the clock finding the time winding closer to my interview. I shut the folder and stick it into my bag for safekeeping. _Maybe I'll go home drop this off and change._

I didn't want to admit it, and it didn't feel right at first, but I couldn't wait to get started. 


	3. Within Sights

~Erwin~

I sat there in front of his desk, letting out an audible sigh, my eyes follow the blonde as he walks around his desk and takes a seat. “Thank you for coming in on such short notice,” he says.

“You’re welcome sir,”

Looking at my fake file he smiles and flips through the papers. “So you’re looking to intern, well I only have one available placement,” he informs me. I simply nod and fix my tie.

“I understand,”

“Tell me Mr. Smith, why do you wanna work here?” he asks.

Clearing my throat I nod once before saying, “Well I’ve heard a lot of good things from my peers, and I’ve been looking for quite a while since my...divorce,” I answer.

“Let me guess, got kicked out and moved in hopes of starting fresh?” he asks.

I nod even though that wasn’t the reason, the blonde smiles and stands from his seat. _He’s pretty energetic but then again he kind of needs to be to run this big company._ “Then it’s settled, here at Jaeger Enterprise, we’re all about fresh starts! When can you start?” he asks me next.

“W-well any time really-”

“Fantastic! You’ll start today, I’ll have my brother show you to (Y/N)’s office down the hall,” he says.

 _Wow, this guy hires easy._ Quickly standing from my seat I nod and say my goodbyes then follow the brunette out the door. As we slowly walk down the hall, I couldn’t help but ask. “Excuse me...but I have a question,”

The brunette turns back and stops in his tracks, “What?” his tone was kind of harsh, and sounded a bit cold.

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but I feel as though that wasn’t really much of an interview-”

“My brother is always like that, don’t let it go to your head, here is (Y/N)’s office. Don’t screw this up,” he says. Gulping I nod and watch as he walks away not sparing me a second glance.

Now looking at (Y/N)’s door I gently knock on it. Before I could knock on the door for the third and last time it opened and a whole pile of papers flew towards me. I jolt back startled by the suddenness of her actions. After a moment I found her on her knees then quickly drop to mine.

Helping her retrieve her papers I hand the stack I picked up to her. “Sorry about that,” she sighs.

“It’s okay, I should’ve-”

I hear her chuckle softly after taking the papers from my hand, “I’m (Y/N) (L/N), you must be the new intern?” she asks.

Her hand extended out to me, I quickly take it and slowly shake her hand while keeping my eyes locked with hers. “Y-yeah, I’m Erwin Smith,” I was taken back by her appearance. I knew she looked good from the photo, but clearly it didn’t do her justice.

~(Y/N)~

His hand covered my whole hand as he continued to shake it slowly. He seemed to be lost in thought while at the same time looked at me in awe. I didn’t know how to feel about that, so to carry on and avoid awkward silence, I slip my hand out of his.

“Let’s get started shall we?” I ask.

Stepping back into my office, I stood off to the side allowing him to enter my office. Once inside I shut the door behind us, he quickly took a seat in front of my desk and waited patiently. “W-well, as you know you’re an intern, so while learning the ropes around here you may be getting me things here and there,” I inform him.

“I understand,”

Sitting before him, I set the papers down, I figured he could take the papers and go make copies. So as we sat there, I couldn’t help but stare at him, after a few seconds my eyes dart down to the stack of papers. “Okay then, your first task can be going to make more copies of these. You know how to use a copying machine I assume?” I ask thinking it was a stupid question.

“I do,”

Smiling I nod in response, “Then when you get back you can sign some papers, just terms of agreements really,” I explain.

He nods then stands up, leaning across my desk I hand him the papers, and for a moment our hands touch before my hand jolts back. “I’ll be back,” I simply nod and watch him walk out of the room. 


	4. Uncertainty

~Erwin~

The day went on regularly; I had spent most of the time at (Y/N)’s side. Currently, we were walking around the building slowly; she was giving me a tour. She showed me the different rooms she used the most and showed me where to meet her in the morning.

She eventually gave me her number, so I had some sort of form to call her if there was an emergency and I couldn’t come in for work. (Y/N) was kind towards me, although part of me felt she had to be a little annoyed having to waste her time helping someone like me. It’s not like I would be working here for long.

I quietly followed her through the building, there weren’t many questions I could ask, but as we got back to her office, I sat before her desk again. “Mind if I ask a question?” I ask.

“Sure,” she says as she sits beside me now.

Clearing my throat, I go ahead and ask, “Your boss...Zeke, what’s he like?”

(Y/N) stiffened at my question, which automatically made me think he made her feel uncomfortable, maybe. “He’s uh… he’s friendly,” she answers rather quickly.

“Too friendly?” then asks. _I can’t ask too many questions._

She then chuckles nervously, “Y-yeah, something like that. Well, I think we’re done here for today, so let’s pack up and head on home, shall we?” she asks.

Quickly getting up she walks behind her desk and begins grabbing her things, I sat there dumbfounded by her reaction upon talking about her boss. _Has he done something to her?_

~(Y/N)~

_That probably wasn’t the best reaction to talking about my boss._ There was no denying Zeke was just kind of a creepy man. He hasn’t done anything to me personally, yet. But I’ve seen the way he gets a little handsy with the other women here at work.

I’m surprised he hadn’t been reported yet, but then again, he’d probably buy his way out of any lawsuits then fire whoever notified authorities. After leaving my office with Erwin inside still, I headed to the bathroom.

All-day, I could feel that man’s piercing blue eyes on me; it made me more uncomfortable than when Zeke did it. And despite how kind he was, something just gave me a weird vibe. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him, he was still a stranger to me, so I might just need time to adjust to having an intern at my side.

Shaking my head, I lean against the sink, after turning the faucet on I splash some cold water at my face. Afterward, I grabbed my bag and began leaving the company building.

Once outside, I stared down at my phone for only a moment, and when I looked up, I noticed the blonde intern taking a step right into oncoming traffic. Dashing up to him, I grab onto the back of his shirt. It was at that moment I realized how much larger he was compared to me, so with all of my strength, I tug him back.

Now in front of him, I looked at his wide eyes. He was shocked, probably from the fact that a little thing like me saved him. “Are you okay?” I ask.

Still clearly taken back he nods, I let out a relieved sigh then cross my arms. “You need to be more careful, ya know,” I scold.

Then nodding his head, he softly apologizes. Still looking at his face, I finally realized how depressed he looked. During work, he did quite well keeping his expressions under wraps, but now, I could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask.

He nods, “Yeah, it’s just been a long day, see you,” he says then starts walking off. But as he began walking towards the street again, he stops and turns to look back at me. “It’s getting kinda dark, would you like me to walk you home?” he asks.

After what happened last night, I quickly nod. It wasn’t really that dark, but I wanted to be safe, and with a man as big as him around, surely there wouldn’t be any creepy men following me tonight. But at the same time, I didn’t want to be an inconvenience to him. “W-well, you don’t have too, I wouldn’t want you to have to walk me in the opposite direction of your place,” I explain.

“It’s fine, and I’d rather make sure you got home safe. Wouldn’t want you to go missing,” Erwin says now, walking back up to me. Finally, I agree with him, and we begin walking toward my apartment building. 


	5. We Might Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be going on a brief hiatus to catch up on some chapters for each book!

~Erwin~

It was the next day at work, currently (Y/N), and I were in Zeke's office. They were having a little meeting, I guess, so I was standing beside her. She began going over his schedule and the upcoming events this next month.

She even went as far as to let him know what employees had vacations and all that. I stood there looking around the room familiarizing myself with things, so when I had the chance, I could get a warrant, sneak in, set up some stuff, and try and look for any clues this man could be apart of the human trafficking ring.

About half an hour through Zeke stood up. "Excellent dear, that is all for now. You both are dismissed," he says, he goes in and proceeds to show her to the door. I stood behind the pair following them out. They had been talking amongst themselves, while I was off in my head thinking about where to place some microphones, and maybe a small camera or two.

As he was just at the door, Zeke leaned in to whisper something to (Y/N), then his hand traveled further south, resting firmly on (Y/N)'s butt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; no wonder why (Y/N) seemed so uncomfortable when we talked yesterday. Instantly disturbed, I grab the blonde man's hand roughly. He turns to me, looking rather shocked that I had dared touch him.

"You shouldn't grab a lady like that without her permission," I growl.

"Oh yeah? Who made you the boss?" he asks.

Then suddenly (Y/N)'s hand rested on both mine and Zeke's, her eyes looked up at me, almost pleading me to stop. So with a sigh, I released my grasp on Zeke, "I'm so sorry, sir, I'll talk to him," I hear (Y/N) mumble before shoving me out of the room. _How am I the one in the wrong?!_

Then stepping in front of me, she takes my hand and pulls me along like a child who had misbehaved. When we had gotten into her office, she shuts the door and locks it. "Care to explain why I am the one in trouble here?" I ask.

Covering her mouth, she let's out a sigh. "Look, I get you were trying to protect me, but... I need this job, okay? Yes, what he does is uncalled for, and I should report it-"

"Yes you should, your boss shouldn't be touching you like that, especially at work. I would understand if you two were dating, but still, you're at work-"

"I would never date him, he's- okay, just don't say anything, okay? Because if you report him, it'll cost me my job and I can't lose this job," she explains.

"Why?" I ask genuinely concerned for her; maybe she couldn't go back home, perhaps she didn't have a home to go back to. I didn't know her situation, but still I couldn't stand by and watch her be groped and in a place where she shouldn't have to worry about that.

"If you report him, he'll not only fire you but fire me. Because even if he's charged, he can buy his way out of jail-"

"You don't know that, what if he's done something else?" I ask. _Shit, I should shut up._

She grumbles and turns her back to me, clearly frustrated. "His entire family is rich, so if he can't do it, then his family surely would," she mumbles. Then finally looking back at me, she takes a step closer. "So please, can we just drop it? I know how this looks, and I know I should stand up for myself and the other girls here at work, but...despite how friendly Zeke looks, I wouldn't be surprised if he's done something criminal in the past," she mumbles.

I could tell by her tone how scared she was, and it was because of this fear it made her turn a blind eye when he got too handsy. Same with the other women, it was apparent Zeke was doing something with women, but still no definitive evidence he was selling anyone. At least not yet. "Alright, but if he ever tries something like that again, I can't promise I'll be friendly towards him," I explain.

"You'd seriously risk being fired? I thought you needed this job, too?" she asks.

I smirk softly at her assumption then shake my head, "Not that badly, and if I were you I'd look into another profession, one where you're not being sexually harassed,"

Now embarrassed she turns away, holding herself she let's out a single 'ha' in response to my suggestion. "I must seem really stupid huh?" she mumbles.

"Not at all, there are plenty of women who have been sexually harassed and too scared to say anything. You can't really force someone to report something that caused them trauma, but that's up to you," I retort.

She then chuckles again this time sounding a little less afraid. "Says the man who told me I _should_ report my boss,"

"That was before I knew how complicated it was for you," I explain.

Shaking her head, her lips still were tugged up in a sincere smile, now looking at me once more with her beautiful (e/c) eyes, she then says, "I'm starving, wanna go grab lunch?"

Then smiling down at her, I nod. "Alright," 


	6. Following

~Erwin~

It was another day after work, I sat at my desk at my actual job now waiting for the Chief to be done with his meeting. I was prepared to give him a rundown of what happened over these past few days. I would've come to him at the end of the week if it weren't for him leaving town for a few days.

I wasn't looking forward to going back tomorrow, Zeke not only would hit on (Y/N) but the other women in the office he'd flirt with. Not only was it unprofessional but downright creepy.

But still no demeaning evidence he was kidnapping and selling people, I wouldn't be able to find out until I had a chance to get his laptop. I intended to hack it during my lunch while he was away but I had found that it was littered with passwords and even a password protected back up hard-drive. I didn't have the time to try and crack each password.

Although another thing caught my eye as I was raiding his office. A large safe tucked under the left side of his desk. If I could open that then maybe I may find some clues on what he's doing outside of work.

I sat at my desk recalling the events that happened today, it wasn't much, mostly just planning for the upcoming fundraiser party Zeke was throwing. I was at (Y/N)'s side all-day assisting her when she needed me. And during that time I got to watch her work, watched how kind she acted around her co-workers, surely much more professional than Zeke. She seemed...elegant, with every move she made it was somehow graceful.

Her sincere smile made me feel at ease other than just her presence as a whole. And instead of just planning things out by herself like some of the other employees there, she asked for other's inputs and considered suggestions Hanji or Petra gave. So far the theme of this fundraiser was to be a royal-ball type of party.

My thoughts were soon cut off when Kenny's door opened and he came walking out. I stood from my seat with my notes, stepping around my desk I approached him. "Hello sir," I greeted.

Cocking his head in the direction of his office I follow him there. Upon entering Kenny shut and locked the door. I took a seat in front of his desk and laid out the notes I had made. As Kenny took the paper his eyes scan it rather quickly. After letting out a few hums he finally tosses the notes back down. "So basically you've gathered information we already know," he informs.

"I know it's not much, but until I can get my hands on some equipment, I won't be able to go much further. He's only done a few things at work which is making the women uncomfortable but that's not enough to prove he's kidnapping women and selling them-"

"Have you tried hacking into his computer? Doesn't he have some kind of device for his own personal use?" he asks.

"Yeah, but he keeps that with him at all times, and when I tried hacking into his work computer it had a lot of passwords, but there is a safe under his desk that may have more clues,"

Nodding his head Kenny rises from his seat, walking around his desk he heads to the back of his office, in some cabinets were bags full of tiny cameras for planting along with a couple microphones the same size. Not to mention a couple of tracking devices. "Have at it, I'll see you in a couple of weeks for another report, hopefully, we'll get more info on the guy,"

With a final nod in agreement, I stand up and head out to my car where I shoved the things in my trunk.

~Time Skip~

Heading to Jaeger Enterprise to start my fake job again, I let out a sigh while looking around the parking garage, I had seen Zeke's car only a few times. I parked a few feet from it, getting out I head to the back of my own and grab a GPS tracking system, after activating it, I walk up to the back of Zeke's expensive-looking car.

Kneeling down, I reach underneath and place it against a flat surface. I pull it a little to make sure it wouldn't come off too easily. And once it was on, I back away and begin heading inside. I checked my phone to make sure the tracker would show up on my phone. It did.

The day went on normally after that, I couldn't sneak into Zeke's office today because he had meeting after meeting in there, even (Y/N) was also stuck in there with him, and I wasn't fond of it. _Who knows what he could be doing to her._


	7. Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> 2/5/2021
> 
> Hey guys! Just here to let you know I'll be taking a couple of weeks semi-hiatus. I will be working on the books during this that's why it's a semi-hiatus. This is mostly to catch up since I haven't written anything in the past two weeks due to a relapse in depression over some issues that came up with a certain someone. I am doing much better now so don't worry, I plan on taking things slow, so in the meantime, while I am 'away' I will try to also reupload the books that need to be republished! I hope you all are doing well, I will still be in to check comments and such so if you need me feel free to message me! Love you guys! ~Koda

~Erwin~

The next day at work, I was called to Zeke's office, the walk to his office I felt uneasy I wondered if he had found the GPS on his car. As the doors open into his mostly white office, I found him sitting at his desk with a relaxed smile. He was leaning in his chair and another woman at his side. Internally I cringe at the thought of what he could've been doing to her before I entered.

But upon seeing me, he pats the girls' lower back sending her on her way with a coy grin. "You wanted to see me, sir,"

Pulling his feet off of his desk, Zeke lets out a long sigh before saying "Yes, there are some things I'd like to discuss with you personally. Just some...reminders if you will,"

Taking a seat to the right of his desk, I watch as he leans forward and clasps his hands together, I could tell he was flexing a bit clearly trying to look bigger but it didn't intimidate me one bit. "I've noticed you've become, very protective of _my_ assistant (Y/N)," he states. _Kind of my job._

"Yes sir," I answer with a serious look on my face, now he slowly stood from his seat, slowly stepping around his desk, he stops before the seat I occupied.

"You've only been working here a little while now, so I'll let it slide this time but... if you cross me again when it comes to my precious assistant, I won't hesitate firing you. Got it?" he mutters.

Slowly I nod, even though I didn't intend on listening to him. But I kind of had to if I wanted to keep this job to protect (Y/N). _I guess I'll have to find another way if I end up getting fired._ "And another thing," he begins as he heads for the door, "Just because you're (Y/N)'s intern-thing, doesn't mean you gotta follow her around all day long,"

Now he was just being ridiculous, of course, I had to follow her around. I nod once more even though I had no intentions of following his orders, and with that, he so carelessly left me in his office alone. He was confident, I'll give him that. Getting up from the seat, I step around his desk to look at the safe again. I hadn't known much about him other than what was given to me on his file so when trying to crack the safe, I did common number phrases like his birthday, or a family or friends' birthday- none worked. I even tried social security and other numbers he would be familiar with but still nothing.

For now, I gave up on trying to open the safe, instead, I dug into my pocket and pulled out some small microphone bug. I begin placing them in random parts of the room and once they were set up it would transmit back to the precinct for someone to listen. Once all the microphones were blinking red, I finally left the office.

Upon exiting, I nearly ran into (Y/N) who seemed to be waiting for me. With wide eyes, my gaze was focused on only her as she asks, "Where have you been?" then grabbing my wrist, she tugs me along until we reach her office just down the hall.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I thought someone informed you that I was with Zeke," Shutting her door, she let out a sigh, then looking at me she smiles gently.

"No, sorry I just figured you were late at first until I saw you clocked in,"

Then there was silence as we looked at one another. I wondered if she wanted to know what Zeke wanted but either way I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her. If only we had worked in another part of the building where we weren't so closely watched by Zeke, it would make my job a lot easier to protect her and spy on Zeke. Here I had to be extra careful to not be found out.

Suddenly (Y/N)'s phone began to ring, quickly she pulls it from her pocket and answers it. After a few moments of softly speaking to the person on the other side, she finally hangs up and turns back to me still smiling. "I nearly forgot, we have to go meet with Hanji,"

With that, we both exited her office and headed towards the elevators, I followed her throughout the building finding new spots I had never been before even after the tour. When we met with Hanji in her office, I didn't realize they hired someone so... energetic. The moment we walked in (Y/N) was pulled into the brunette's arms clearly being tightly squeezed. Out of protectiveness I nearly push Hanji off of (Y/N) but stopped when she began laughing with Hanji.

"I swear I hardly see you now since your promotion,"

We all then gather around Hanji's messy desk. "I know Hanji, Zeke has been making me work my butt off,"

Finally, they all look down at the large poster. "So this is what you've planned so far?" (Y/N) asks.

"Yes ma'am, next will be the invitations to partnering companies and influencers but I intend on sending the list to Zeke in case there are any changes he'd like to make,"

(Y/N) then glances at the list after turning it right side up so she could read it properly, I on the other hand wondered what this was all for. "Are we planning a party or something?" I ask softly.

"A fundraiser, I mean it'll still be like a party but we'll be taking donations,"

"What charity is it going to?" I wonder.

They both look at each other then back at me, "Zeke chose a local shop, he's friends with the owner who's been struggling ever since his mom got cancer, so he's donating the profits to the shops to help keep it from closing and the rest will go to the shop owner's mom's treatment."

Somehow I wasn't all that convinced Zeke would do that, not when I just had that meeting with him that showed a different side of him. _Maybe I'll look into this supposed shop._ "That's, kind of him,"

They both went back to chatting over the plans shortly after I said that. "You should really attend (Y/N), you could have a lot of fun! Plus I know this really good boutique that sells the best dresses for an occasion like this," Hanji says while holding (Y/N)'s hands.

"I don't know Hanji, you know me I don't like parties,"

"Oh com'on, think about it, it'll be Erwin's first time going to one of these, and a first for you as well! It could be really fun if you guys went together don't you think?!" Then she glanced back at me with a furious blush rising in her cheeks, causing me to look away. My face grew warm as well.

But when I looked back I found them both looking at me for an answer, and I say, "I-it doesn't sound so bad..."

And with that, (Y/N) finally turned to look at her friend, then she nodded in agreement, and said, "Okay, I'll go," 


	8. Genuine

~Erwin~

I didn't leave the office until late that evening with (Y/N), we were still going over plans for the fundraiser. Mostly plans for decorations and a theme, you'd think that with this fundraiser coming up within a month they'd have a lot more done.

In the elevator beside the short female, we both remained silent, tired out from a hard day at work. (Y/N) had been working with Hanji mostly because Zeke had meetings after meeting and simply decided Hanji needed the extra help. And although I just want to pass out once I get home, I knew I had to mention something of this local shop to Kenny to have him look into it.

As we began our journey home, I noticed how quiet the streets were tonight. Which was why I was still walking with (Y/N), she couldn't call for any cab when there weren't any on the street to be seen. My eyes scanned the area keeping look out incase I saw something suspicious as I unintentionally walked (Y/N) home. I mean, my place was also in the direction she was headed, but the need to protect her was stronger than ever since my meeting with Zeke.

Our walk was for the most part silent, there wasn't much to be said since we spent the whole day talking and knew what we were both up to. Glancing down at her, I watched as her eyes remained peeled at the sight before her, the bags under her eyes now more apparent. "You look exhausted," I blurt.

Then a soft chuckle escapes from her lips, "I am exhausted, this fundraiser is really taking its toll, but I'll feel more relieved once everything is done," she explains.

"Yes, that's true, but you should pace yourself,"

Her smile remains as her eyes look to the ground, almost as if she was too shy to look at me, so I look away hoping it would make her feel less uncomfortable, then she says; "I've been meaning to ask... but would you like to grab a coffee sometime?"

Worry then shot through me when I came to a halt, soon after (Y/N) also stopped and turned back to me noticing my reaction. Finally, my eyes met hers as I answer with, "I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not?"

I didn't answer at first which only made her persist in asking, she began to wonder if it had anything to do with my meeting with Zeke yesterday. _Like I'd give a rat's ass what he'd have to say._ "You don't have to pretend you like me just because we work together. I'm just an intern- I don't need to be distracted,"

I didn't mean for it to sound rude but I wasn't about to catch feelings for the girl I'm supposed to be protecting. I'd rather be looking after her from afar and only step in when things got troubling for her. I couldn't be distracted from investigating Zeke. (Y/N)'s face turned pale, and hurt upon hearing my harsh words. Then her back turns to me, "Fine...have a good night," it was rather hushed, but I could hear how hurt she was which only caused a pang in my chest. She walked off into the darkness by herself, while I stood there regretting what I said.

As I entered my apartment, I sat at my desk overlooking the files I had. Pictures of (Y/N) and Zeke were scattered on my desk along with their information. I began looking through the list of women that worked under Zeke and see if I could see if any of them had gone missing and such. If I had to I could always find them and question them see if they had any dirt on the rich blonde. But while trying to research, my thoughts would recall the words that slipped from my mouth, and (Y/N)'s reaction to them. _Damn... I didn't have to be so rude._


	9. Complicated

~(Y/N)~

It was the next day at work when I saw Erwin again. Though the pain of rejection was still fresh, I acted as if nothing happened last night. My back was turned to him as I was going through files looking for something. I knew that once I found it I would hand it off to Erwin to go copy, but I could see where the damn thing was.

I hadn't realized the tall blonde had gotten up from his seat and was now directly behind me until my back pressed against his firm chest. I jolt, started by feeling so close to him. Quickly look back, my head then cocked upward to meet his crystal blue eyes. "Excuse you," I mumble, I couldn't help but glare a little.

"Sorry, you looked to be having trouble. I thought I could assist you," he whispers, my eyes shot down to his full lips as he said the last part, then returned to his eyes trying to remain focused. Without another word, I turn my back to him again and finally pull out the list.

Spinning around to face him once again, I hand him the papers and order, "Go make five copies of these...please," Slowly curling his fingers around the edge of the paper, he nods before stepping away from my desk.

He stops in his tracks before reaching the door, his hand stretched out to the knob but he didn't move to open it. Sparing me another glance, I hear a short sigh escape him. "I'm sorry about last night," he blurts.

Caught off guard by his apology, I remained silent. That's when he walked back up to me, towering over me. I hadn't really taken notice of his broad shoulders until now, but he was a large man. He had to have been going to the gym almost daily to look like this. It was...intimidating. "I-"

"I-It's not that I didn't want to get coffee with you its- I've-" Erwin stammered nervously now, his body caving inward slightly. Despite his build, he acted like a shy schoolboy. "I mean I'd love to get coffee with you but- What I'm saying is that- It's complicated" he finishes and lets out a sigh probably hoping it would calm him down. That's when I rest my hand on his forearm.

"I understand, maybe some other time?" I question.

"Yes," he says without hesitation, this caused me to giggle softly and cover my lips with my other hand so I wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable. For a moment we continued to gaze at one another, the room remaining completely silent, even the noise outside my office seemed to fade. We seemed to gravitate towards one another as I began to notice the space between us growing smaller and smaller, but as the distance nearly closed, Erwin took a large step back and waved the paper in front of me. "I'll go get those c-copies,"

Slightly shocked, my mind comes back to reality and the noise fades back in reminding me where I was. And just as I wanted to say something to Erwin, he had already left the room.

~Erwin~

After exiting the room, I inhaled deeply as if I couldn't breathe before, being in that room with her made it hard. I could tell she was becoming intrigued, and I wanted no part of it. Everything about me was fake, this job I had, the things I told her, it was all a facade to keep her safe and to keep her from figuring out who I was.

I wouldn't deny she was a very beautiful woman, but I had to stay focused, no canoodling. _How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm with her every second of every day?_ Rolling my eyes, I let out a soft grunt before pushing myself off her door and heading to the copying machine in the room next door.

While doing my job, I couldn't stop thinking back to how poorly I spoke to her, stuttering like a buffoon. It's been so long since a woman has attempted going out with me, I didn't know how to let her down easily and when I did it was like I slapped her in the face. Letting out another sigh I turn my head upon hearing the door open. It was Hanji. "Oh hey, blondie,"

"Hello," I greet, watching as she walked up next to me.

"See (Y/N) putting you to work huh?" she chuckles.

Scratching the back of my neck, I let out a rather nervous sigh, "Yeah I guess," then standing there silently, I glanced over to her for a moment then back at the copies of papers slowly being printed out onto the trey. Then I thought of (Y/N)'s small hands as I took the original sheet out of the machine, how soft they looked. With another sigh, I place all the papers under my arm while grabbing a pen and some notepads.

Making my way back to her office I noticed the door ajar, which was unusual because her door was usually always closed unless she was out using the restroom. Resting my hand on the door I slowly push it open peeking inward, only to stop when I heard a familiar voice.


	10. Here to Protect

~Erwin~

Making my way back to her office I noticed the door ajar, which was unusual because her door was usually always closed unless she was out using the restroom. Resting my hand on the door I slowly push it open peeking inward, only to stop when I heard a familiar voice.

_"That's...uh very kind of you Mr. Jaeger but, unfortunately, I've already made plans to visit family-"_

_"Then next week? You have to be free sometime,"_

After hearing the persistent bastard continue asking the same damn question, I push the door open and stood in the door frame with a serious face.

~(Y/N)~

~Moments Earlier~

On my laptop, I was overseeing emails from the other companies and personal friends of Zeke to find them responding to the invite. So far most of them planned on attending the event, then suddenly there was a knock at my door, "Come in," I call.

Little had I known that it was Zeke once the door flew opened and he strode in. He left the door slightly opened, as he stopped in front of my desk. "Good morning (Y/N), tell me how are things with the fundraiser coming along?"

With a confident smile, I sit up and close my laptop, "Very well sir, I've already begun receiving emails from the invited companies, so far all of them have agreed to come, as for the plans things are running smoothly, Hanji's going to have the deco-"

"Very good (Y/N), I know I can always count on you," he cuts me off while sitting in the chair to the right, his hands clasp together as he stares at me, giving me his usual- attempting to be seductive gaze when really it looked like he was squinting really hard. I was beginning to feel the familiar icky feeling in my gut. "I know all this work for the party must be leaving you exhausted, so if you're free tomorrow I'd like to take you to dinner,"

"This weekend then? You don't work weekends, do you?" he then questions.

I quickly shook my head to his answer before saying, "That's...uh very kind of you Mr. Jaeger but, unfortunately, I've already made plans to visit family-"

"Then next week? You have to be free sometime,"

I was about to tell him no once more when the door flew open again, this time it was Erwin, he stood there with a deadly stare pointed at Zeke, the blonde before me stood up straight keeping his gaze on Erwin now, they looked like they were about to fight, and I didn't want that happening in my office. Quickly getting up from my seat I stood between them, looking at Erwin I rest my hand on his chest making him stop in his path, "He was just leaving Erwin."

My intern still didn't seem convinced by my words, and as I dart my head towards the other blonde, he kept his eyes locked on Erwin. "Please Zeke, I don't want any trouble," I softly plead. Finally, my boss lets out a sigh before chuckling carelessly, then stepping around me he stops just in front of Erwin.

Erwin was only a few inches taller than him but still clearly the intimidating one at this moment, his eyes were intense as they bored into Zeke's skull. I knew the man could be protective, but I didn't realize this bothered him so bad. And as Zeke exited the room, the tension began to diminish, I watched with caution as Erwni's shoulders relaxed and his overall appearance became lightly.

He quickly shuts the door before letting out a quick sigh, gently I take the papers from his hands, and watch as he goes to sit down. I've noticed that since starting his job here, he was always so tense, especially around Zeke. _Maybe he's just trying to get along with the man. I can imagine it'd be difficult considering Zeke can be a handful._ "Do you need some water?" I wonder.

Erwin shook his head and hand at me signaling a no, I didn't bother to push more. Instead I sat back down and went over the copies and prepared them for Hanji who I'd be seeing shortly. _It's going to be a long day._

~Time Skip~

It was already nightfall when I left the office with Hanji, although our walk together was brief when she found her car, leaving me to venture out on my own. She did offer only, she was going a completely different direction from my place. Along my walk home, I let out numerous sighs feeling relieved by the fresh cool air. I thought about how this would be Hanji's last party for she was to be heading back to Emerside.

It only had been a few months since she started but she was just really stepping in until our new employee would start in her department. I'd miss her for sure, but according to her she still had unfinished business back in Emerside and friends she had to look out for there. It's complicated she once said.

While lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized the footsteps growing behind me. The streets weren't all that busy and so there weren't many cars around or people I could rely on if I got uncomfortable. When the steps seemed to be getting louder, I glance back for a mere second to see a dark figure about a couple of yards away from me.

My breath hitches as I face forward and pick up the pace in my steps. My eyes scanned for any ease accessible places for me to hide out for the time being. Then I remembered Erwin's place should be close by. Continuing forward, I found myself at the familiar building, I felt thankful seeing the tall blonde outside, for what reason I didn't know, nor cared for. The moment I saw him I dashed up and latched onto his arm.

"Hey!" he greets, my grip tightens.

"Thanks for waiting!" I say out loud I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck making it look as though we were familiar in the hopes whoever had been following me would move along. "Someone's following me," I whisper.

His arms quickly wrap around my torso, and I could feel his head turned inward towards my own. Then a chill ran down my spine, upon feeling his lips against my ear, "They're gone," he whispers back. Even if they were gone, I still couldn't let him go, I felt safe here.

Eventually, though, Erwin slowly pried me off, "Sorry," I sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asks

Nodding my head I glance in the direction the person might've gone, I wasn't sure about going home though, what if they knew where I lived? Or were waiting in an alleyway? No, I wasn't going to chance it. "Better, but I'm not sure I should go home tonight. I don't wanna give them the chance to follow me again," I explain in a nervous tone.

"Would you like to spend the night? I-I mean a-as in-"

I chuckle softly feeling a little at ease now seeing how nervous he had become. "If you don't mind, and what kind of woman do you take me for?" I tease, letting out a soft giggle, I begin to follow him inside. The tips of his ear were red and I don't think it was from the cold.

Following up to his place, I watched as he stopped in front of his door, now he seemed hesitant. A little unsure as to what he was doing, I got to rest my hand on his when he finally opens the door. We both walk in and I stand there struck by how...messy it was. It was mainly clothes scattered everywhere and dishes piled by the sink.

It was pretty dark too, the windows were covered with blackout curtains. It looked as though he didn't have many guests, it did give off a bit of a depressing vibe. "I'm sorry for the mess, I'm not here a lot-"

I shake my head, trying to be understanding I brush off the state of the place. "Oh no, I understand, my place would be the same if I hardly was there," I tried to make him comfortable because clearly, my intrusion had only caused him to be more stressed. "If you'd like I can help you clean it up a bit-"

"Oh no, it's fine. I was planning on calling someone tomorrow," he insists. I watch as Erwin dashes around gathering loose articles of clothing off of the couch and floor. He did his best to tidy up as much as he could in a short amount of time. But still, as I explored the living area, I found there were barely any pictures here. And his bookcases were barren as well, I believed him now when he said he was barely here.

Then turning back after hearing him stumble over something, I found he had a blanket and pillow in his arms. "You can take the bed, I basically sleep on the couch anyway,"

Part of me didn't believe him when he said that if he were just getting those things to sleep on the couch. If he had already been spending nights there I would assume those things wouldn't have been moved. I shrug it off and glance into his bedroom, it was slightly cleaner than the rest of the place, but still had a few pieces of clothes and trash scattered. "Are you sure Erwin?" I ask nearly turning back to the living space, I was met with a large chest in my face, I nearly face-planted it.

"Yeah, I even left you some clothes you can change into- they're clean don't worry,"

"T-thank you,"

With my bag in hand, I step into his room and shut the door behind me. Walking up alongside his king-size bed, I saw the large t-shirt and sweatpants spread out on the bed. _There is no way I'd fit in his sweats._ I quickly put the t-shirt on after stripping off my work clothes and then attempted to slip his pants on only for them to fall within seconds of releasing the waistband.

There was a knock at the door suddenly, kicking the pants away from my ankles I walk up to the door and open it slightly. "Yes?" I ask.

"I- uh... forgot to ask, did you have dinner yet?"

 _Oh right, I am starving._ "Oh no, Hanji and I were so busy with planning we completely forgot about it," I explain.

The blonde gave me a shy smile as I opened the door further, and in that second his eyes trailed downward, then back up. "R-right, well I ordered some pizza, s-should be here s-soon," he was a stuttering mess upon seeing my outfit, this caused me to glance down at myself.

"Sorry...your uh, pants were too big," I quietly explain.

Erwin cocks his head upward slightly understanding my predicament. "I figured," he mumbles. It was a night filled with awkwardness but I think it was also a night I would never forget. 


End file.
